1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a barrel and a lens module having the barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely used in various portable electronic devices, such as, cell phones.
In assembly of a typical lens module, lenses are fastened in a barrel of the lens module by applying adhesive to a lens, which is assembled last into the barrel. However, if too much adhesive is applied, it may cross-contaminate the interposing spaces between adjacent lenses. Accordingly, a distance between the two lenses may be larger than desired, thus reducing image quality of the lens module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new barrel and a new lens module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.